


Lover's Dream

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie decides to stay with her family (Spoilers for episode 2x02- "Death Takes The Mother")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Lover's Dream  
>  **Series** : _Hex_  
>  **Characters** : Cassie Hughes/Azazeal  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Summary** : Cassie decides to stay with her family (Spoilers for episode 2x02- "Death Takes The Mother")  
>  **Word Count** : 195  
>  **Additional Notes** : _Hex_ and all of its characters belong to the show's writers and producers, and I make no money by writing this.

Lover's Dream  
Malachi couldn't help who his parents were. And really, he was only a baby. A cute little baby who was no more evil than any other cute little baby, and despite the job she was supposed to be doing, Cassie knew deep down that she would never have the heart to succeed.  
Especially now that the baby was happily playing and Azazeal was sitting next to her, gently sweeping her hair away from her throat and trailing tiny kisses in the wake of his fingers. Turning slowly toward the fallen angel, she let herself melt gracefully into his chest. He had waited centuries for her, for this family, and Cassie could no longer deny that she loved both him, Azazeal, and Malachi. Her own family. When Azazeal's lips met hers, she knew that despite what it might mean for anyone else, she belonged to him, and he to her, and she would never allow anything to tear their little family apart.  
"My angel," she sighed, placing her wineglass on the side table as she focused all of her attention on Azazeal, kissing him fully. She had everything she needed.  
Forget the rest of the world.


End file.
